Heaven's Calling
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Andy Biersack and Christian Coma have been in a secret relationship for three months. Once they tell the guys, Ashley Purdy gets jealous. He wants Andy for himself. But Andy's sexuality is not the only secret he has been keeping. He has a much darker secret, and it's only a time before the rest of Black Veil Brides discover it. Andy x CC. Andy x Ashley. SEX AND GORE THROUGHOUT
1. A Sweet Awakening

**This is my first Andy x CC story**

**First chapter contains oral sex.**

**Andy's Point of View**

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt the weight of somebody next to me. Turning my head, I found myself gazing into the sleeping face of my lover. CC mumbled something in his sleep and I smiled. He was too cute sometimes. I stretched out my leg and my foot hit the handcuffs which we had left lying on the bed. A smirk passed over my face as I remembered mine and CC's antics the night before. I glanced at CC's wrists and winced at the bruising. I took the time to lightly trace my fingers over my lover's naked body, feeling more and more guilty with each bruise and still bleeding scratch mark I found. Leaning over, I gently kissed CC's lips before sitting up and pulling some sweat pants on.

I stood in my kitchen, sipping my coffee, whilst checking my upper body in the mirror. Sure enough, CC's nails had left my back a bloody mess. There were numerous love bites on my lower abdomen and a larger one on the side of my neck. I closed my eyes, tracing the one on the side of my neck, remembering the pleasure I had felt whilst he had given me it. Arms wrapped around my waist and CC whispered in my ear.  
'Good morning, my Blue Eyes.'  
I grinned and put my cup down. Turning in his arms, I kissed him. Our tongues met and CC let out a sweet moan. I pulled away and leant my head against Christian's. I knew the feeling in my chest and I knew what I told him everyday and every night was true.  
'I love you, Chris.'  
'I love you, too, Andy.'  
I picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, smiling at his school girl giggling. I laid him on the bed on his stomach and picked up the first aid kit.  
'Shouldn't you be in a nurse's outfit for this?' CC was smirking up at me. I shook my head.  
'Not until you wear the nun outfit, baby.' I sat next to him and gently tended to the cuts on his back. His occasional hisses of pain were quietened by the press of my lips against his.

Once I finished, CC slid onto my lap and rested his head on my shoulder. I encircled his waist with my arms and we sat there.  
'Andy, you do know we have to tell the others about us sooner or later.'  
I sighed and kissed at what I could of his exposed neck.  
'I know, but I'm not ready to come out. Hell, my own family don't even know.'  
'I know, baby, I know.'  
Chris wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. I immediately kissed him back and lightly pushed him onto the bed.

Two hours later, CC lay on my chest, panting and spent. I was breathing heavily, trying to clean my chest of cum and failing.  
'We both need a shower.'  
CC smiled.  
'Is that code for "I wanna fuck you again" by any chance?'  
I smirked.  
'Yes and no.'

We got out of the shower an hour later, completely spent and panting. I dried CC off completely before laying him down and going through his bag, looking for a pair of underwear. I chucked a pair at him before dressing in my normal Batman t-shirt and black skinnies. I used some concealer to cover up the love bite on my neck. Once I was fully dressed, I wrapped a towel around Chris' waist and sat him up. My hair dried quickly now that it was short and just needed straightening. I ran a brush through Christian's hair before starting to blow dry it.

'What are we doing today?' CC yelled over the roar of my hair dryer.  
'Well, I'm seeing _Silent Hill_ with Ash and a mutual friend.'  
'Who's the friend?'  
'Juliet Simms.'  
'Oh, her. She seems to like Ash.'  
'Yea, she does. So we're going to see that at 5.50.'  
'Can I not come?'  
'You hate horrors and I want to muck around with you tonight.'  
CC shook his head and I felt it to make sure it was completely dry. I unplugged my hair dryer and turned my straighteners on. CC leant against me and I picked up his headband. This one was black, as normal, with a large spade in the middle and the rest was covered in skulls. I pushed him forward and started straightening his hair.

Twenty minutes later, I had finished straightening mine and CC's hair.  
'Babe, get off the bed.'  
'Why? I'm comfy.'  
'The sheets are covered in blood and cum. I need to wash them, sweetie.'  
Chris sighed and slid off the bed onto the floor. I smiled and pulled the sheets off, placing the handcuffs back in their box, which I found on the floor. I put the sheets in the wash and the handcuffs away in my closet. CC watched me from the floor.  
'Come here you.'  
I reached out and he walked into my outstretched arms. I chuckled, feeling his erection.  
'Pants off.'  
Chris did what I said. I knelt down and took him into my mouth. I gently raked my teeth along his member and relished in his cry of pleasure. I ran my tongue along the vein and started sucking hard. My hands reached up and teased his nipples. He reached down to finish himself off and I pushed his hand away, growling. That was all he needed. He started pounding the back of my throat relentlessly and I moaned. He yelled out and his seed exploded in my mouth. I made sure to suck him dry and then pulled his underwear up. I swallowed his cum and stood up.  
'I love you, C.'  
'I love you, too, Blue Eyes.'


	2. A Hidden Secret

**Chapter Two of Heaven's Calling - A Hidden Secret**

**CC nearly discovers Andy's secret.**

**CC's Point of View**

* * *

I watched Andy run a brush through his hair one last time.  
'What time does Silent Hill finish?'  
'7.50. Two hours long.'  
'So when will you be back?'  
'About 8.30.'  
Andy pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back.  
'I love you and I will be back at around 8.30. I promise.'  
I nodded and he left his apartment. I sighed, curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

Lips were pushing against mine and I moaned, parting my lips. Andy's tongue slid neatly and quickly into my mouth. There was a sort of urgency to the kiss that I found attractive. His tongue explored my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand slid up and down my back, under my top. He suddenly pulled away. I was left alone.

I opened my eyes to Andy shouting.  
'What's happening?'  
He looked furious. 'Someone tried to rape you.'  
'W-What?' I sat up. 'Are you sure?'  
'Someone was undressing you as I walked in.'  
I looked around shocked.  
'I kissed them back. I-I thought it was you.'  
'It's OK, c, it's OK.'  
Andy hugged me and I started crying against his shoulder.  
'Hush, baby, everything's going to be fine.'  
I felt Andy pick my up and I shivered as the cold air hit my near naked body. Andy sat me down on the chair in his room and set about making the bed. I watched his hands shaking but I couldn't seem to move. He finished making the bed and then stripped his top and jeans off. I was already in my underwear thanks to whoever had tried to rape me. I watched Andy as he sat down, rubbing his thighs. He was no longer angry, but anxious. He licked his lips and stood up. He walked over to me and knelt down next to the chair. He was starting to scare me.  
'Blue Eyes? Are you alright?'  
'Yes. I just can't believe what I saw when I got home. I thought at first you were cheating on me -'  
I kissed him, cutting him off. 'Listen to me, Andy. I love you, and although we do have our rough patches, I would never and could never cheat on you, not even if my life depended on it.'  
'I know. I just couldn't comprehend what I was seeing.'  
I kissed him again and his tongue slid into my mouth. I pulled away, remembering what happened earlier. The look in Andy's eyes made me feel guilty but I couldn't help it. I stood up, walked past him and slid under the covers on my side of the bed. The lights went out and I felt Andy slip in beside me.

I woke up to an alarm blaring. I cracked my eyes open and saw Andy getting dressed. He cursed and turned the alarm off. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Andy's lips pushed against mine and I froze. He pulled back quickly.  
'I'm sorry. I forgot.'  
I nodded and stood up, glancing at the clock. 3a.m. It was hard touring. Andy passed me a coffee and I smiled. It was too early for me.  
'I'm going to give you my apartment keys and leave first. Wait twenty minutes and then leave, alright?'  
I turned.  
'No.' I wrapped my arms around his waist. 'I want to tell the guys, Andy.'  
He pulled away from me. 'I'm not ready to come out, CC.'  
'Andy, you know the guys will support us. Please. I hate not being able to hold you and kiss you around them.'  
'Maybe on the actual tour, but not today, alright?'  
I sighed and nodded.  
'Fine.'  
Andy finished his coffee and picked up his bag, grabbing his car keys.  
'I'll see you there, C.'  
The door slammed. I got dressed and finished my coffee. Andy had left his apartment keys on his dressing table. I grabbed them and picked up my own bag. I knocked a notebook off of Andy's bedside table. I sighed and bent to pick it up.  
'CC? What are you doing?'  
I froze and glanced up.  
'Andy?'  
'I forgot my notebook.'  
He snatched it from me and left again. I heard the door go and I sat on the bed. There was something in that notebook that he did not want me to see. I waited ten minutes and then left.


	3. A Jealous Heart

**Chapter 3 of Heaven's Calling.**

**Andy's Point of View**

* * *

I drove at just over the speed limit, thoughts rushing through my head. Had CC looked through my notebook? Did he know my secret? I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want my own band to be scared of me. I sighed and stopped at a red light. Looking in my rear-view mirror, I could see CC's car about 13 cars behind mine. Even at 3.30 in the morning Los Angeles had traffic. I lit a cigarette and wound my window down. Feeling the nicotine coursing through my blood stream calmed me down. The light turned green and I drove on. The next light turned red and I growled. Throwing my cigarette butt out of my window, I picked up my thermoset. As I drank the warm, sweet liquid, I began to feel much better. No, Chris didn't know my secret. If he did, he wouldn't be 13 cars behind me. He'd be driving in the opposite direction at 140 miles per hour. I sighed and begun to drive again.

I turned into the car park and the first thing I saw was Jinxx and Sammi in a romantic embrace. My heart lurched and I felt jealous. I would not be able to do that with CC for a long time. I pulled into a spot and finished off my drink. I grabbed my bag and lit another cigarette. Climbing out of my car I smirked.  
'Sammi? Jinxx managed to wake you up before one in the afternoon?'  
She chuckled and punched me lightly.  
'I just got off tour. Don't annoy me.'  
I laughed and took another drag on my cigarette. I watched CC pull up and sighed. I missed him already. I wanted him. I needed him. I loved him. He got out of his car and gave me a suspicious look. God, he looked like he knew everything. I threw my cigarette butt away, nodded at Sammi and the clambered on the tour bus.

I found Ella and Jake in the bunk room. I smiled and threw my bag onto the spare bunk. A shrill laugh sounded from outside and I smirked. It sounded like Ashley and Juliet had got together. My plan had worked. I went outside and glanced at CC, signaling for him to meet me in the back room in twenty minutes. I knew what I was going to do.

CC wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I gave a small moan.  
'God, Chris, don't do that to me. You'll only make me horny.'  
He chuckled and I pulled him onto the sofa. He slid onto my lap.  
'If I remember lightly, right here on this couch was where we got together.'  
'Yea, after one too many.'  
Christian took a deep breath and then pushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back and slowly slid my tongue into his mouth. His tongue met mine and I pulled him closer, kissing him more and more passionately. He pulled away and leant against my shoulder.  
'Andy, I l-'  
Ashley came into the backroom with Juliet hanging on his arm. Her eyes widened.  
'Are we interrupting something?'  
'No.' I had to save some face here. 'Chris and I were just chatting personal stuff.'  
He stood up and nodded at Juliet.  
'Why is she here?'  
Juliet rolled her eyes. 'I'm touring with you guys so Ash said I could stay a couple of nights.'  
I glanced at Ashley.  
'Ash, you should have asked.'  
'Well, if it's so much of a problem, she can go back on her own bus at the rendezvous.'  
I shook my head. 'She can stay this time but ask in future.'  
Juliet giggled and pouted. I laughed then left the backroom, CC following me.


	4. A Big Announcement

**Chapter 4 - A Big Announcement**

**CC's Point of View**

* * *

We played our first gig of the tour a few nights later. Andy did what he normally does, what we call singing with his hands. I found it so sexy. I had an erection the entire show. We finished and I tried to hurry off stage, wanting to get to the shower and sort myself out, but Ashley grabbed me and yanked me back hard. I winced and noticed Andy was still standing by the microphone.  
'I have an announcement to make.'  
Everyone looked at Andy and then Ashley pushed me towards him. His lips pushed against mine and I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue access. He pulled away, breathing hard and turned his head to the microphone.  
'I'm in love with Christian Coma.'  
The crowd roared so loudly that I was sure they would lose their voices. Andy's arms wrapped around my waist. I pushed my lips against his lightly, smiling against his lips.  
'I love you, Bright Eyes.'  
'I love you, too, Chris.'  
The guys walked off stage and Andy picked me up bridal style, carrying me off.

In the dressing room, Andy dropped me on the couch, laughing at my shocked expression. Ashley was lurking in the corner, all ready drinking whiskey. He looked mad. Jake took a step forward.  
'I'll say it. You two are gay.'  
I smiled. 'Yea, we are. We've been together for three months now.'  
Ashley glared at me. Andy saw and frowned.  
'Ash? Are you all right?'  
He nodded. 'Fine.'  
'You've looked like that since I told you about CC and I.'  
He shrugged. 'It's nothing.'  
'Are you homophobic or something?'  
He slammed his whiskey bottle on the table, making us all jump.  
'I am not homophobic.'  
'Then what's wrong?'  
'It doesn't matter.' He stormed out, presumably on his way to the tour bus.  
I sighed. Andy sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I saw Jake and Jinxx share a look.  
'What?'  
Jake stood up and walked to the door.  
'We know what's wrong with Ash. Relationship problems. I'll go talk to him.'  
He walked out.  
Andy and I looked at Jinxx. 'What's wrong?'  
He shook his head. 'Ash really needs to say it. It can't come from me.'  
Jinxx left for the tour bus and then Andy stood up, reaching his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up. His lips met mine and I smirked. 'Your bunk or mine?'  
He laughed. 'Mine.'  
We walked to the tour bus in silence.


	5. A Vicious Arguement

**Chapter 5 - A Vicious Arguement**

**Andy's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up with CC in my arms. I smiled and moved so I was closer to him. I heard crying from another bunk.  
'I love him, Jake. I can't talk to either of them about it and that just makes it harder. I just want HIM to die.'  
I listened to Ashley, sobbing to Jake.  
'Ash, you have to tell him.'  
'And, what? Get rejected? Andy doesn't love me. He has CC.'  
I stared at the ceiling of my bunk where Ash was laying. Did he actually just say what I think he did? I heard them moving and then get up. Juliet's voice piped up.  
'Babe, talk to Andy.'  
'I can't, JuJu. I can't face that rejection.'

I heard CC's breathing quicken and I closed my eyes, feigning sleep. His chuckle warmed my body and then he gently clambered over me to get up. I waited for him to leave the bunk room and then focused, listening for Jinxx's breathing. When I was sure that I couldn't hear it, I pulled clothes on and climbed out of the window.

I ran into the nearby forest and quickly climbed a tree. From my vantage point, I spotted a deer and instantly lost my self-control. A low-growl ripped through my throat and I pounced. Landing on the deer, my fangs sunk into its neck. The blood poured into my mouth and I moaned. I sucked the warm, sweet liquid and drained the animal. I leant against a tree and breathed heavily as I slowly regained my self-control. I could smell the guys from here. Hearing CC and Ashley's conversation made anger rip through me.  
'You never deserved Andy, CC. Why do you get him and not me? I've loved him for way more than you have liked him.'  
'I tried for him and I don't like him. We love each other. Besides, you have Juliet.'  
'She knows I would rather date Andy.'  
CC growled. 'Well he's mine. You lost out. Besides, Andy would never date a piece of shit like you.'  
Ashley slapped CC and I had to bite my lip to stop myself reacting. They all thought I was still asleep. Jake suddenly got involved.  
'You two stop, now. Andy is going to figure this out one day and that is going to kill him. He loves you both, Ashley in a different way. But his best friend and boyfriend fighting is going to hurt him so much.'  
I decided that I had heard enough. I flitted back to the bunk room and then walked out.  
'Hey Jinxx.'  
He nodded at me, busy on the phone. Jake, CC and Ashley all clambered onto the bus, CC's cheek bright red.  
'CC, babe, what happened?'  
He shook his head. 'It doesn't matter.'  
I narrowed my eyes. I could feel the anger radiating off of Ashley. It made me nervous. I could also smell his blood. It smelt absolutely gorgeous. I always had to watch myself around Ashley. We all eventually drifted asleep.


	6. A Horror

**CC's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up in Andy's arms, my cheek stinging like mad. I hated Ashley for this. I had been with Andy for months and now he was going to try and ruin everything. Jake and Jinxx were sitting in the corner chatting quietly. Jake nodded at me.  
"Alright?"  
I shook my head. "My cheek hurts."  
Jinxx sighed, glancing at Ashley, asleep on the opposite couch to Andy and I.  
"He's just angry. The only reason he auditioned for the band was because he had a crush on Andy."  
I nodded. "Same reason I did."  
Jake smirked. "Why don't you three just get at it?"  
I rolled my eyes. "You're mind is filthier than Ashley's."  
Jinxx chuckled. "He's right, Jake."  
Ashley woke up and looked at us all staring at him. "I am not getting into another fight."  
I glared at him. Andy's arms tightened around me and he started murmuring in his sleep. His head jerked in different directions and he whimpered. I shook him and his eyes shot open and he sat up. He took a deep breath, stared at Ashley and walked quickly out the room. I stood up and followed him.  
"Andy? What's up?"  
"CC leave me alone. Now."  
"Why?"  
"GET OUT!"  
I stumbled backwards and he slammed the bathroom door. I walked back to the sitting room and sat down. Ashley looked up at me. "Are you alright, CC?"  
I nodded. "Shocked."  
Jake and Jinxx looked at the doorway and I turned around. Andy was lurking in the shadows, his face completely covered by his hair. He seemed to be staring at the door, or Ashley.  
"Bright Eyes?"  
He looked up and I saw fangs descending out of his mouth. I stood up and walked backwards. Andy growled, leapt and my throat let out a scream.

* * *

**:D I may keep you waiting for the next chapter now :D**


	7. A Terrible Mistake

**Like to leave you all on a cliffhanger :)**

* * *

My fangs sunk into Ashley's neck and his blood flowed into my mouth. It tasted so good I moaned out. He was struggling and I pinned him harder to the floor. Did he not realize I could rip his throat out in an instant? He was yelling, I could feel the vibrations in my fangs, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I pulled out of Ash's neck, whipping around and pushing away whoever it was. My fangs sunk back into the puncture holes in Ash's neck and I sucked greedily.  
"ANDY!"  
I heard CC's voice and I backed away from Ashley.  
"A-Ash... I-I'm so sorry."  
The guys surrounded him and someone yelled for the first aid kit. I felt the tears pouring down my face. I listened to the strangled sobs coming from Ashley and I turned before flitting off the tour bus.

I ran like mad, trying to put as much distance between the guys and I as I could. I shook my head. What had I done? I could have killed my best friend. I could have killed my boyfriend. I could have killed anyone on the bus. I could have killed a fan. I tripped and landed heavily on my chest. It didn't hurt but I didn't bother to get back up. I lay where I was, crying, hating myself. Ashley could die and it would all be my fault. I sat up and jumped into the nearest tree, curling into a ball when I was high in the branches. I slapped myself round the face.  
"Stupid, worthless creature."  
It was times like this that I hated myself for what I was, what I had become. I should have controlled my blood lust. My tears had stopped but my self hatred was increasing by the second. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

"Andy! Baby?"  
My eyes flickered open and darted quickly around the floor. I could smell CC but couldn't see where he was.  
"Andy? Please, where are you?"  
I licked my dry, cracked lips and breathed heavily.  
"C?"  
I jumped down from the tree and he screamed out of shock before running towards me and throwing his arms around my neck.  
"I was so worried about you."  
I looked down. "Is Ashley alright?"  
CC swallowed hard. "He's thrashing about and screaming, clawing at his neck. Jake told me to see if I could find you."  
I closed my eyes.  
"Andy, do you know what's happening to him?"  
"I think I left venom in his neck. He's turning into a vampire."  
I pulled CC onto my back and flitted back to the tour bus.

Halfway back to the tour bus, my sensitive ears picked up Ashley's screams. They seemed weak and I cursed under my breath, speeding up slightly. I got onto the tour bus and knelt next to Ashley.  
"Hey, Ash."  
He looked terrified to see me and shook his head.  
"I'm not going to do anything. I can't do anything anyway." I took his hand. "I'm just gonna be here for you because I know what you're going through."  
He nodded and screamed again. I swallowed and cursed myself in my head. The venom spreading through his bloodstream would feel like fire. I only just managed to handle it and Ash was weaker than I was. He suddenly fell quiet and his body lay still. Jinxx took a few steps forward.  
"Is he - dead?"  
I shook my head. "Give him a few minutes."  
Ash sat up, his eyes blood red and I felt guilt strike me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the tour bus and dragged him into the forest before he hurt someone in the band. I had to make sure he could control his blood lust. It was the only thing I could do now that I had turned him.

* * *

**Bet you were not expecting that one except you, Nathan.**

**Please review :)**


	8. A Thirst Like No Other

**Short but cba at the moment xD**

* * *

I ran as Andy pulled me along. I could hear his curses. My throat was burning like mad, almost like a bomb had exploded in it.  
"A-Andy, my throat."  
"I know." His voice was a growl and he pulled me into a tree. "Ash-" He sighed and looked away. "I lost my control. You're now a vampire. I am so sorry."  
I stared at him, not really focusing.  
"Andy, please, can we just sort out my throat?"  
He nodded and looked around. I spotted movement and the next thing I knew I was leaping through the air, growling.

I looked up from the deer to Andy who was sitting on the branch, watching me.  
"Good kill."  
I smiled and stood up, looking at my clothes. They were smothered in blood.  
"Anyway to clean these?"  
He shook his head. "Sorry, no."  
I shrugged. "My throat is still burning."  
"It will do."  
I spotted another deer and leapt.

Five deer later and my throat was no longer burning.  
"Look at me, Ash."  
I turned to Andy. He was studying my eyes and seemed satisfied because he nodded.  
"What?"  
"Your eyes are the same color as mine. It means you're hunger's satisfied."  
I licked the blood off my lips and smiled at him. "Cool."  
He nodded. "Ash, close your eyes for a minute."  
I closed my eyes and my breath caught in my throat as I felt Andy's lips push against mine.

* * *

**:D Please review**

**Nathan, stop spamming my Twitter DM's for plot spoilers :D**


	9. A Sin Worthy of Nothing

**Last chapter was Ashley's point of view**

**This one is Andy's.**

**Contains sex.**

* * *

I knew I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it. Vampire instincts try and make you have a child with a vampire you turn. I pushed Ashley to the ground and ripped his top off, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He moaned underneath me and it excited me more. He yanked his pants and underwear off and I stripped quickly. I kissed down his neck, growling. He was mine. Ash parted his legs and I slid inside him. His screech of pain turned into moans as I started thrusting. It felt good to be able to loose all sense of reason. I had to be careful with CC so I wouldn't hurt him. I slammed as hard as I could into Ash. He was stronger than me so he could take a lot of pain. He moaned out and wrapped his legs around my hips, pushing me deeper. I moaned and growled, in total pleasure. Ash rolled us over and slid himself up and down my member. I growled louder, wanting more of him. I sucked on his nipple and he started moving quicker, slamming himself down on me. He moaned out as my erection slammed into his prostate. I rolled us back over, growling and slamming hard. He moaned and came hard. His ass tightened around me and I moaned before filling him up.

I lay next to Ash, breathing heavily, guilt stabbing my heart with each inhalation. Ash was curled up with his head on my chest. The small smile on his face told me he had enjoyed every moment.  
"Don't you dare tell CC."  
He stared at me in shock. "B-But I thought we were together."  
"Instinct."  
Tears welled up in his eyes. "I see."  
I felt guilty as I watched him turn around and get dressed. "Ash, I-"  
"Forget it, Andy."  
He turned and smiled at me before flitting into a tree. I redressed and chased him. We laughed and I fell out as I jumped onto a thin twig. I landed on the floor and laughed. We were still in the same clearing. The wind changed direction and a familiar smell caught my attention. CC. My head shot around and I searched the trees for him, but I saw nothing. Turning back, I kissed Ash. He seemed distracted and I guessed he had smelt it as well.

* * *

**:)**


	10. A Blackness Worse than Night

**CC's point of view**

**I am so so so so so sorry**

* * *

I watched Andy and Ash kiss and I started crying. They had already had sex and their conversation had been too quiet for me to hear. I knew what he was telling Ash. The same lies he had told me about love. I turned and started running. I didn't care where anymore. I just ran away from that lying bastard.

I stopped after some time and looked around. I had no idea where I was but I didn't care. The only thing I could think about was Andy and Ashley, stabbing me in the back. I expected Ashley to do that, but I never expected Andy to hurt me like this. I felt something hit my back and I fell. Something pierced my shoulder and I let out a strangled yell. I looked over and saw something sharp sticking through my skin. I whimpered and closed my eyes. The pain was overwhelming and I just wanted to cry. Blackness took over my sight and I passed out.

"CC!"  
My eyes flickered open and I saw Andy standing over me. Pain filled my heart and I guessed he didn't know that I knew.  
"Baby." He held my hand as the guys tried to pull whatever it was out of my shoulder. I screamed as it jarred through my arm. It came out and Andy picked me up quickly. He ran with me to the tour bus and laid me on the couch. He started dabbing at my arm and I winced. It was more of the emotional pain that I was upset about. He started stitching the wound and I closed my eyes. I wished he would leave me alone. I listened to him walking about and I sighed inwardly. Sleep claimed me.

I woke up and I was in Andy's bunk. I could hear them all discussing what had happened to make me run like that. I stood up and pain shot through my shoulder. I winced and walked out.  
"You really wanna know?"  
Andy hugged me and I pushed him away.  
"I ran because the one man I trusted just threw everything back in my face." I glared at Ashley and Andy before going to run a shower. As the water hit me, tears fell down my face. I turned around and saw my razor on the side and I picked it up. I drew it across my hip and it felt good. I started slashing my hips open and sunk to my knees, the water turning red. I wasn't sure if there should be as much blood as there was and then I passed out.

* * *

**SORRY D: Please review**


	11. A Change in Heart

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, Andy's PoV**

The smell of CC's blood caught my attention. My head darted to the doorway and I ran. My fist smacked against the door.  
"CC?"  
"Andy, leave him alone. He hates you at the moment."  
I gritted my teeth. "Shut up, Jake. CC, baby, please say something."  
Silence filled the room and dread filled my heart. My fingers found the lock I had installed on the outside and I unlocked the door. I walked in and nearly fainted at what I saw. CC was lying, a razor in his hand and blood flowing out of his hips freely.  
"CC!"  
I rushed to his side and shook him gently but there was no response.  
"GUYS CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!"  
I picked him up and rushed him through to the bunk room, pulling some underwear on him before trying to stem the blood flow. My poor baby. I was absolutely terrified. I hated myself for this. CC was so weak. My head was full of questions but I ignored them, just focusing on trying to keep CC alive. I could hear someone talking, pausing, talking. Jake on the phone. Tears fell down my face and I kissed the side of CC's neck.  
"Please, baby, get through this. Please. I know I made a mistake and I am so sorry. I can't live without you, C."  
His eyelids fluttered and my breath caught but nothing else happened. I was dreading life without CC. I heard sirens and I picked him up, rushing outside and placing him on the gurney. I held his hand and climbed into the ambulance. I couldn't believe this. All because of instinct. I watched them work on him and I cried.  
_"Please survive, CC, I can't live without you."_

* * *

**:,( Please review**


	12. A Moment of Uncertainty

**CC's Point of View**

* * *

My eyes flickered open and I whimpered in pain because of my hips. I looked around and saw Andy asleep in the chair next to my bed. His hands were enclosed around my own. He looked upset and I felt guilty for what I had done. I remembered why I had done it and tears sprouted again. God I felt guilty at myself and angry at him. I pulled my hands out from his and turned my head from him.  
"CC?"  
I ignored him, even though his voice sent shivers down my spine.  
"CC, please, talk to me."  
"Shut up. Leave me alone."  
"CC, baby."  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
I heard the small choking sound he made before he cried and I felt guilty. But then again, he had ripped my heart out, torn it into pieces then chucked them into my face. I started crying myself. I wiped them away.  
"Stop it, CC. Just stop it. He hurt you. Just get over him." As I spoke to myself, I started feeling stronger. "I guess I'm leaving this band."  
The door opened and my head shot round. I glowered at Ashley and he hesitated before walking over to my bed.  
"Hey."  
"You really expect a conversation."  
"I just wanted to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"I'm not just in love with Andy."  
"What? You're engaged as well or something? Well I do not care."  
Ashley flinched at the tone in my voice. "No."  
"Then what?"  
He leant over and kissed me.  
"I'm in love with both you and Andy, CC."  
I stared at him in total shock. "Y-You-"  
He kissed me again and I kissed him back.  
"Ashley..."  
"I'm sorry, CC. Truly."  
I nodded. "Can you get Andy? I think all three of us need to talk."  
He nodded, smiled and walked out to find Andy. Thoughts rushed around my head and I couldn't focus. What the hell was I going to do?

* * *

**:D Please review**


	13. A New Found Kinda Love

**People seemed confused :) I like that**

**Ashley's Point of View**

* * *

Andy and I walked into CC's hospital room and I smiled at CC. He smiled back and Andy looked jealous as well as upset. He coughed.  
"I suppose I've lost both of you."  
CC shook his head. "Actually, if Ashley is alright with it, and yourself, you've gained us both."  
Andy stared at CC, then at me, then back to CC.  
"Are you suggesting a threesome relationship?"  
CC nodded and I smiled, wrapping my arms around Andy's hips and pulling him closer to me.  
"I'm fine with the idea, Andy, and I think CC is as well."  
CC and I laughed and Andy chuckled, hesitation clear on his face. "But, the fans and the others. No one is going to accept this. You guys know that."  
I smirked. "Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight, this is a Rebel Love Song."  
CC laughed. "He's right, Andy. When have we ever cared what other people have thought about us?"  
He smiled. "I suppose. But my parents, my family. All of them are religious. I still haven't told them I'm gay, let alone I'm dating two guys at once. They will not agree with it at all. I don't think I can lose my family, guys."  
"Andy, we will help you tell them if you want. Besides, the band are here as well. You'll only lose one family. Besides, you don't even have to tell them."  
He nodded. "But that feels wrong." He looked down.  
"It'll be fine, Andy. Confess your sins." I laughed out and they joined me.  
"Andy? What do you say?"  
"I'm all in, Andy." I watched his face closely.  
"Sure."  
I leant in and kissed him. CC made a noise which sounded like a chihuahua being stepped on. Andy and I both laughed and we kissed him as well.  
I smirked. "I'm use to having two other girls but this... Well actually..."  
"Hey!"  
I laughed and CC threw a pillow at me. I smiled and kissed him. Andy kissed my cheek and then Jake and Jinxx walked in. I snuggled into Andy's neck and listened to the hum of his pulse. I fell asleep quickly.

**Please review :D**


	14. A Not So Warm Welcome Home

**Right, so, I will only be updating this story as I have exams coming up and I am writing two other fanfics which I want to complete before I post them on here so everything is done for it.**

**Jake's Point of View**

* * *

Jinxx and I walked into CC's hospital room and glanced around at them cuddling up to each other. Jinxx raised an eyebrow and Andy stuck his tongue out at us. CC chuckled and pulled Ashley closer to him, kissing his forehead. I chuckled as it dawned on my what was happening.

"Neat, guys. Explain that to fans." I looked at Ashley purposely.  
"If they don't accept it, they can stop listening to us." Andy glared at me and kissed Ashley's shoulder. "We love him and we don't care about what anyone else says."  
Jinxx glanced at me. "Parents?"  
"Parents can't stop kids listening to music."  
"I meant your parents."  
He stopped and stared at me. "I'm not telling them."  
"They need to know, Andy."  
"I'll tell them if I have to."  
I cleared my throat. "They'll see it in the news."  
"Then I'll avoid the subject. Just stop it would you. Please."  
I looked away. "Sorry."  
I watched Andy and CC's eyelids flicker and I stood up, nudging Jinxx. "We'll let you three get some sleep."  
Andy smiled at us and we walked out the room.

-Three Hours Later-

I stretched and walked back into CC's hospital room. Ashley smiled and yawned. I chuckled and sat down. CC was sitting up and looking through a Batman comic with Andy. They seemed content.  
"How's you, Ashley?"  
He nodded. "Happy. For once."  
I smiled. "Your folks know?"  
He nodded again. CC looked over. "Hey, Jake."  
"You feeling better?"  
"Yea." He leant into Andy's arms. "Definitely."  
I smiled. "You seem much happier."  
"I am."  
A nurse walked in.  
"You may leave now, Christian."  
He smiled. "Thank you."  
Andy helped him stand up and Ashley started packing his stuff. Jinxx came running in. "C."  
He threw the new issue of Kerrang! on the bed and CC stared at it. I looked at the cover.

"CC in hospital. Suspect suicide attempt."

Tears welled up in CC's eyes and Andy and Ashley automatically hugged him. Ashley kissed his cheek.  
"Everything will be fine, sweetie. We'll sort this out."  
He buried his head in Andy's shoulder and started sobbing. I heard something outside and I parted the curtain at the window slightly. "Um, guys, we may have a problem."  
"What, Jake?"  
Ashley was staring at me. I sighed.  
"There are about sixty journalists out here."  
Andy hissed. "Right, someone distract them. I'll get CC to my car. It's parked around the back."  
I nodded. "Jinxx, let's go."  
He nodded and walked out with me.

The journalists flocked around us like vultures to a carcass.  
"Black Veil Brides are not making any statements on the recent article in Kerrang!. Please ask our PR any questions you may have."  
I saw Jinxx check his phone and he nudged me before showing me a text from Andy.  
"He's in the car. Let's go."  
"Thank you. That is all we are saying at this point in time."  
We shoved out way past and ran to the bottom of the road (which is hella long) and waited for Andy to pull up. We jumped in and laughed as he sped off.

Andy pulled up outside the tour bus and I climbed out, stretching.  
"I hate journalists. Their fucking blood hounds."  
I laughed at Jinxx. "Quite literally in this case."  
Andy punched my shoulder and I winced. "Ouch."  
"Stop being horrible." I watched him help CC out of the car. He was wincing each time he stretched his legs.  
"I am going to say one thing, CC."  
"What?"  
"It's your own fault." I laughed and sprinted away from Andy. A quick look behind me allowed me to see he was chasing me. Damn vampires were fast. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. I could hear the other's laughing at me. Ashley was by my side, smirking. I looked up at Andy.  
"No, please, God, no."  
He started tickling me and I shrieked, thrashing out, trying to get away from him. His grip was way too strong for me to get away from. Ashley punched his shoulder.  
"We need to focus on CC, baby."  
He nodded and kissed Ashley's cheek, already by CC. I sighed and pushed myself up before sprinting back over. I crashed into Jinxx and we both ended up on the floor. CC rolled his eyes. "And there I was thinking Jinxx was the mature one."  
He smirked at us and hobbled off to the tour bus. Andy and Ashley disappeared and I heard CC yelling their names. Sounds like they were having some fun already. I stood up and held my hand out to Jinxx. He took it and I pulled him up before walking onto the bus. Jinxx and I lay next to each other on the couch and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up and Jinxx wasn't by my side. I looked around and saw Ashley, Andy and CC making out on the opposite couch. I wasn't sure why my pants had suddenly become tighter. I stood up and walked into the bunk room. I changed and my erection went down. I shook my head and laid back on the couch. Jinxx had reappeared and I shook my head. Getting confused. I heard the front door go and stood up, yawning as I walked through. I opened the door to find Scout on the step.  
"Hey."  
I growled. "Fuck off. Andy doesn't want to see you."  
"Oh, he will. I know about him, CC and Ashley you see, and I might just tell the press."  
I hesitated before moving aside. She clambered on.  
"Andy!"  
I walked in. "She kinda blackmailed me. She knew about you three."  
Andy turned his head. "What, bitch?"  
"You know what I want."  
"Forget it. You're unfit."  
"I have a court order."  
Andy rolled his eyes. "Prove it."  
Scout hesitated. "I want my son."  
"You're not getting him."  
Andy stormed off towards the bunkroom. Ashley stood up. "Just get off this bus, Scout."  
"No."  
Ashley grabbed her and I saw a flash of silver. I yelled out and Ashley fell to the floor. Scout ran past me and I heard the door slam. CC, Jinxx and I rushed to Ashley.  
"ANDY GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE NOW!"  
Andy walked in. "What the- OUTLAW!" Andy was next to Ashley, holding a hand to his throat, trying to stop the blood flow. I grabbed my mobile and called for an ambulance, staring at the knife Scout had left on the floor. I locked my phone and hugged CC who was crying uncontrollably.  
"He'll be fine, CC, I swear." CC always believed me but looking into his eyes, I could tell he didn't believe me for the first time since I had known him...

* * *

**Nicked the stabbing idea off of my lovely friend Kat who loves me and will not kill me for nicking the idea. To be fair I knew I would do that before you did it in your Andley/Dragonfly :P**

**Please review :D**


	15. A Throttle Speed Towards a Blackout

**Ashley's Point of View**

* * *

I looked up into Andy's celestial eyes and swallowed with extreme effort. The pain was immense and I couldn't breathe well. That may not just be due to the pain though. CC pushed Andy's hand away and replaced it with his own.  
"Andy, go."  
I knew what he meant. CC's hazel brown eyes looked down at me with pity and fright.  
"I-I'll b-be ok."  
"Don't talk, Ashley, please. Save your strength."  
I nodded slightly and winced. Everytime my neck moved, pain exploded around my body. A shrill scream echoed out from outside and Jake and Jinxx ran to the window. The scream sounded like Andy but I knew it was Scout. Andy came back and my eyes widened at the blood flowing from his face.  
"Forget me. Look after Outlaw."  
I looked at CC and he swallowed.  
"B-Bright Eyes, S-Scout?"  
"She's not what I thought she was. I need to talk to someone about her. She will not be getting away with this."  
"CC, p-pen."  
He nodded and looked at Jake who grabbed me a pen and paper. I wrote frantically.  
_"You have a son?"_  
Andy read it quickly. "Yea. When I was seventeen, I got Scout pregnant. My parents wanted us to marry but I didn't want to settle down and then I caught her cheating on me. She had the baby and I took her to court for parental rights. He lives with my parents. She's been trying to get him back since then."  
_"How old is he?"_  
"He's five. Six tomorrow."  
_"What's his name?"_  
"AJ. Andy Junior."  
_"Can I see a picture?"_  
He nodded and walked to the bunk room. I heard him rummaging and he walked back. He knelt next to me and showed me the picture. He had short, black hair, dimples, a gorgeous smile and the same eyes as his father.  
_"He's adorable."_  
Andy smiled. "Thanks, baby. Jake you did call an ambulance right?"  
He nodded. "They might be rushed. Remember, we are in New York. It's gonna take them forever to get here."  
My eyes flickered.  
"Outlaw, look at me."  
I opened my eyes and stared up at CC.  
Andy looked terrified. "Don't you dare fall asleep."  
My body was weakening. I could feel it. I was terrified but I didn't want to scare Andy or CC anymore than what they already were. Andy swallowed.  
"Ashley, CC?"  
"Bright Eyes?"  
I looked at him to show I was listening.  
"When Ashley's better, would you two consider adopting AJ?"  
CC smiled and kissed Andy. "Of course, Andy."  
I smiled and nodded. Sirens sounded and Andy was gone, the front door open.  
"He's in here. My ex-girlfriend went mental."  
I watched the paramedics come on board. There was a man and a woman.  
"Hi, my name's Taylor, this is Ronnie."  
I smiled weakly.  
"What's your name, sweetie?"  
"A-Ashley." I coughed hard.  
"Alright, we're just going to get an IV into you and then we are going to get you to hopsital."  
I nodded and grabbed Andy's hand. I hated needles. CC held my other hand. Ronnie looked at us all and grimaced.  
"D-Don't you d-dare judge my b-boyfriends and I." I coughed harder and blood left my lips.  
CC whimpered and Andy took a sharp intake of breath.  
Ronnie placed me on a gurney and Andy and CC followed me onto the ambulance. As we started moving, blackness overwhelmed me.  
"OUTLAW!"

* * *

**Sorry it's sad D:**

**Please review :D**


	16. A Bottle Living For Another Round

**Sorry for such a long wait**

* * *

I watched Andy take another swig of whiskey. I was scared. He hadn't stopped drinking since they had taken our Outlaw to surgery. I grabbed the bottle.  
"HEY!"  
"Stop drinking, Bright Eyes. Please."  
"A-Ashley-"  
"Will not get better if you keep drinking. Please stop."  
He sighed and stood up, going to the window.  
"CC, I'm scared."  
"I know, Bright Eyes. He'll be OK. He's strong."  
"But-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
He stared at me and shook his head.  
"CC, I'm sorry." He sat next to me and held me close. I only just realized how badly I was shaking. Andy rubbed his hand up and down my arm and I started crying.  
"He's going to be fine, CC, baby."  
I nodded, barely able to concentrate.  
"Bright Eyes, what if he doesn't make it?"  
Andy sighed and nuzzled my neck. "Vampires are stronger than humans. He will make it through this."  
I nodded. "OK."  
Andy smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back, my heart still racing.  
"You said Scout wasn't what you thought she was. What did you mean?"  
"She's a rogue vampire. She attacked me." He shrugged. "I'll deal with her when our Outlaw is ok."  
I nodded. I fell asleep in Andy's arms.

"CC, baby, Outlaw's awake."  
I sat upright and jumped off Andy's lap. "Let's go."  
Andy stood up and took my hand, squeezing it. "He's weak, C."  
I nodded and Andy led me through to Ashley's room. I burst into tears, seeing him spread on the bed, pale with tubes going in and out of his body. He smiled at me.  
"Hey, CC."  
I ran to the side of his bed and hugged him lightly. "Outlaw, baby, I was so worried."  
"I'll be O-OK."  
He wiped my tears away and then Andy hugged him.  
"Hey, Outlaw, baby."  
He smiled at Andy and I took his hand.  
"Is Scout gone?"  
Andy shook his head. "I'm not doing anything until you're safe and out of the hospital."  
"OK."  
I slid onto the bed next to him and curled up. "I love you, Outlaw."  
"I love you too, CC."  
I looked over at Andy. "I love you as well Bright Eyes."  
"I love you both, CC and our Outlaw."  
He smiled and lay next to Ashley on his other side and we all fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	17. A Papa From A Vampire

I woke up in Andy's and CC's arms. I smiled and snuggled back down. I heard people talking and I peeked over Andy's shoulder. Andy's parents were there with a little boy that I recognised. AJ. I smiled weakly and forced myself to sit up.  
"Hi."  
My voice cracked and sounded horrible. They looked over. I realized now that AJ was asleep.  
"Hi, Ashley, how are you doing?"  
"Sore."  
CC groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Morning baby."  
I kissed CC and then he looked over at Mr and Mrs Biersack.  
"Morning."  
He got up and left the room, probably getting a coffee or going to the toilet. I blushed as they watched us.  
"We know you three are together."  
I stared at them.  
"W-What?"  
"We've always known Andy is gay."  
I swallowed.  
"Oh."  
AJ started waking up and he sat up yawning. I smiled. He looked like a mini Andy. He looked at me and smiled. I gave a small wave, accidentally hitting Andy with my elbow. He whimpered, rolled over and fell off the bed. He shot upright.  
"I'm awake!"  
I laughed.  
"Someone's been missing you, sleepyhead."  
He frowned then looked over. He had the biggest beam on his face. He picked AJ up.  
"Hey baby boy."  
"Daddy!"  
I watched them hug and I smiled. I was gonna be a parent to that gorgeous little boy soon. Andy sat on the bed.  
"AJ, this is Ashley. He's a very special friend of Daddy's."  
"Is he like your girlfriend?"  
I blushed.  
"Sort of, baby boy."  
"Is he going to be my Mommy?"  
"No, he's going to be another Daddy."  
He smiled and clambered over Andy to get to me. I gently held him. I had no idea what I was doing. Andy gently moved my arms so AJ was in a better position.  
"There."  
He smiled up at me and I smiled back.  
"Papa!"  
I grinned.  
"That's not going to make me feel old at all."  
Andy laughed.  
"I'm going to go find CC."  
He kissed me and I kissed back before watching him leave. I looked down at AJ.  
"Is CC going to be my Mommy?"  
"I think so, sweetie."  
He grinned. I smiled back and kissed his hair. I lay down and AJ curled up on my chest.  
"Is your neck ok?"  
"It's sore."  
Andy came back in with CC.  
"AJ, this is CC, another very special friend of Daddy's."  
"He's my Mommy!"  
Andy laughed.  
"How did you know?"  
"Papa told me.  
Andy raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Ah, no, he asked me if CC was his Mom and I said I think so."  
CC laughed.  
"Can I have a hug with my baby?"  
AJ crawled over and CC picked him up. I watched them cuddling and Andy sat next to me, wrapping his arm around me. I leant my head on his shoulder. CC and AJ were reading one of those crappy children's books you get in hospitals. They seemed happy. Andy nibbled my ear.  
"You know, us two can get pregnant. We could have our own baby."  
"We can?"  
"Yea, it's a vampire thing."  
I looked up at him.  
"Is that why you were so dominant with CC?"  
He nodded.  
"I wasn't planning on coming out as a creature of the night."  
I chuckled.  
"You're our creature of the night."  
"Yes."  
He tilted my head and kissed me.  
"I'll think about it."  
He nodded.  
"We should discuss it with CC as well."  
I nodded.

-

I held AJ on my lap as CC had gone to get food. He was tracing my tattoo sleeves. He was amazed by them. He was so cute. My little boy. I looked over at Andy. He was on his phone.  
"I just cancelled the rest of the tour."  
I just nodded. I played with AJ. He giggled as I tickled him. He kicked out, being gentle. I smiled and hugged him tight. CC came back with McDonald's. He had three Happy Meals for Andy, AJ and I and he'd got himself a Big Mac. I settled down and fed AJ his chips. He giggled and let me. I'd only known him a day but I already loved this little boy. Andy and I glanced at each other then CC. Andy put his chicken nuggets down.  
"CC."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Ash and I were talking earlier."  
"About?"  
Fear appeared in his eyes. Guilt hit me.  
"Nothing bad, Chuppy."  
He smiled at me, the fear receding.  
"OK."  
Andy swallowed and took a sip of his milkshake.  
"Ash and I can both get pregnant. We were thinking of trying for a baby."  
CC stared at the floor, evidentially in shock. I bit my lip still feeding AJ. He choked on something and I patted his back. He coughed whatever it was out of his throat and he hugged me. I kissed his forehead and looked at CC. He had looked to Andy.  
"How can you get pregnant? You're both guys."  
"Vampires."  
AJ giggled at this point and let tiny fangs drop. I shrieked in shock and dropped the empty carton of chips. Andy chuckled and picked him up, letting AJ bite into his neck and feed. I shook my head.  
"Thanks for the warning."  
Andy grinned wolfishly. CC nodded.  
"Sure, lets try for a baby."  
I grinned and patted the bed. He came and sat next to me, giving me a quick kiss. I giggled. I saw Andy get pale.  
"Andy, pass him here, he can finish feeding from me."  
"You're recovering."  
"You'll drop dead. Pass him here."  
AJ stopped feeding and looked at Andy. He sighed and passed him over. I gave him my wrist and winced as he bit into it. I stroked his hair with my other hand.  
"So. Who's giving birth?"  
Andy continued eating.  
"I don't mind."  
CC shrugged.  
"Well both of you can try and get pregnant."  
At this point, a doctor came in.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Purdy."  
I looked around foolishly.  
"On?"  
The doctor grinned.  
"You're pregnant."

* * *

**Please review 3**


	18. A Shock, A Horror and A Surprise

"Pregnant."

The word spun around my head. CC was pale. Ashley looked in shock. I swallowed and took a breath.  
"Our little baby, huh, Ash?"  
His brown eyes met me blue ones.  
"I-It might not b-be y-yours."  
My heart dropped and CC stared at him.  
"But it has to be mine."  
"W-When CC first w-went into h-hospital, I-I went to see B-Blood on the D-Dance Floor. J-Jayy might be the f-father."  
Tears welled up in my eyes. CC stood up and backed away from Ashley. AJ looked up, confused.  
"Mommy?"  
CC shook his head and ran out the room, sobbing. I picked AJ up and walked out. How could he? When Chuppy was in hospital? I found Chuppy in the cafeteria. AJ saw his tears and reached out to him. CC took him and cried into his hair. I wrapped my arms around them both.  
"It's OK, Chuppy."  
"He cheated."  
"To be fair, hunny, we weren't together then.""  
"I was in the hospital, Bright Eyes."  
"I know."  
AJ kissed his cheek.  
"Mommy?"  
"I'm OK, sweetie."  
I rubbed his back. A doctor came over.  
"Mr. Purdy has requested a paternity test."  
I nodded.  
"Come on, Chuppy."  
He nodded and picked up AJ as he stood up. I rose and took CC's hand. We followed the doctor. Thoughts rushed through my head. What if the baby wasn't mine? I swallowed. Tears welled up and I forced them back down. We walked into a room. I sat down on the bed that the doctor indicated. He set a needle up and I buried my face in CC's neck. I couldn't stand needles. AJ kissed my cheek and I smiled. The doctor rolled my sleeve up and I whimpered. I felt the needle push into my skin and I jerked my arm back. The needle didn't come out. I could feel the blood leaving my vein. I wanted to scream. The needle was pulled from my arm and I whimpered in relief. I felt a plaster being stuck over my arm and I looked up. It was over. I looked at CC and smiled weakly. Black kept shooting over my vision and I felt dizzy.  
"Andy?"  
I fell to the floor and everything went black.

I woke up but couldn't open my eyes. Someone was holding my left hand and I could faintly feel someone holding my right hand.  
"Papa!"  
"Shush, honey, Mommy's asleep."  
Why was Ashley here? We were still angry at him. Weren't we? I heard someone yawning.  
"Morning, Chuppy."  
"Morning, Outlaw."  
"Is she alright?"  
"She should want feeding soon."  
She? Who the hell were they on about? Suddenly, a baby started crying.  
"Take AJ, Chuppy."  
Ashley stood up and walked away from where I was laying.  
"Hush, baby girl, Mommy's here."  
Baby girl? Mommy? How long had I been out? I forced my eyes open.  
"B-Baby girl?"  
CC jumped before he hugged me. I weakly hugged back. Ashley smiled, his little girl sucking on his neck.  
"Yes."  
He sat down and smiled.  
"I haven't named her yet and you're her father, not Jayy."  
I smiled weakly.  
"So I've been unconscious for three months?"  
Ashley nodded.  
"She was born yesterday. 7lbs. She's completely healthy."  
"How's your stomach?"  
He glared.  
"Sore."  
I grinned.  
"I would have told you she would rip your stomach open but I pretty much died."  
He scoffed. Our baby stopped feeding. He handed her to me. I looked down at her. She was a mini Ashley.  
"I've the perfect name."  
"What?"  
"Ashlynn."  
Ashley smiled.  
"Purdy-Biersack."  
"No. Purdy-Mora-Biersack."  
They both beamed at me and I cuddled my little Ashlynn close, rocking her until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review 3**


	19. A Family Meeting

CC's POV

* * *

We'd been home about a month. Andy and I had moved in with Ashley. Ashlynn was the size of a year old baby already, despite only being one month. I was currently lying on the couch with AJ in my arms. Ashley and Ashlynn were sitting on the floor, playing with some Hello Kitty toys. Andy had gone through to our bedroom to take a call. That had been an hour ago. He suddenly appeared in the doorway, his cell to his ear.  
"Outlaw, Chuppy, how about I take you to meet my family?"  
I frowned.  
"We know them, Bright Eyes."  
"My vampire family. My REAL family."  
Ashley shuffled on the floor.  
"I'm fine with it but won't Chuppy get hurt."  
Andy shook his head.  
"No one will lay a finger on him."  
I shrugged.  
"Sure."  
He beamed and walked off, talking quickly. I bit my lip. What had I let myself in for?

-

Andy picked up a sleeping Ashlynn.  
"I've packed stuff for you two and the kids. Someone is coming to get us."  
I nodded and Ashley stood.  
"How long?"  
"Enough time to eat."  
I smiled and Andy went to start cooking. Ashley came and cuddled up to AJ and I. He kissed me.  
"I swear, Chuppy, I won't let anyone hurt you. If anyone gets by Andy, I WILL stop them getting to you."  
I smiled.  
"I love you, Ashley."  
"I love you, too, Christian."  
"Getting all lovey-dovey without me?"  
We laughed. Ashley looked at Andy's empty arms.  
"Where's Ashlynn?"  
"In her high chair."  
I smiled and stood up, putting AJ in the armchair. He curled up, hugging the cushion. I cooed. He was too cute sometimes.  
"Guys! Dinner!"

-

I finished eating and was just finished feeding AJ when someone knocked on the door. Andy disappeared and reappeared with a guy smaller than Ashley. He was pale, had blue eyes, paler than Andy's and long black hair down to the middle of his back.  
"Guys, this is Ricky, my brother. Well, brother-in-law."  
Ashley smiled.  
"Hey."  
Ricky nodded.  
"Hi. you must be Andy's partner."  
I shuffled. Ashley looked at me. Andy coughed.  
"He is and so is Christian. We're in a threesome relationship."  
Ricky hissed.  
"Damn, I owe Chris."  
It was Andy's turn to hiss.  
"You bet on my relationship?"  
"Like you didn't bet on mine."  
Andy laughed.  
"True."  
Ricky grinned and nodded at Ashlynn.  
"Who are her parents?"  
"Ash and I. Her name is Ashlynn."  
"She's adorable."  
"Thanks."  
AJ jumped up and ran to Ricky.  
"Uncle Ricky!"  
"Hey, AJ. You're getting so big now."  
He picked AJ up and spun him around. AJ giggled.  
"Are we coming to see Grandpappy?"  
"I think so."  
Andy chuckled.  
"Yes, we are. Ricky, why don't you and the others get in the carriage? I'll get the cases."  
Ricky nodded. Ashley picked up Ashlynn, I picked up AJ and we followed Ricky to an old horse and carriage. I climbed in and fell asleep next to Ashley.

-

I woke up to Andy shaking me. He helped me out and I put AJ down. I stared at the massive, antique, gothic mansion. Both Ashley and I were in shock. AJ ran in through the open door and squealed. I ran inside to find a man about Andy's height spinning him around.  
"Uncle Chrissy!"  
"Hey, AJ!"  
He turned to me, holding AJ on his hip. His long black hair was tied back in a pony tail. His brown eyes were outlined with kohl. He sniffed at me.  
"This is Mommy."  
Chrissy frowned.  
"A human?"  
"Yes."  
Andy wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"This is Ashley, my other partner."  
Ricky cuddled up to Chrissy.  
"CC, Ashley, this is Chris, my brother and Ricky's husband."  
Chris put AJ down and walked out with Ricky. A young man of about 30 walked in and picked up AJ.  
"Andy!"  
"Father!"  
They hugged and Andy's Father introduced himself to Ashley. He turned to me.  
"What the fuck is this?"


End file.
